


金币与人鱼

by Axel007



Category: game of throne - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 人鱼！Theon, 渔夫！Ramsay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007
Summary: 渔夫Ramsay企图用金币钓上一条爱他的人鱼，然而没人警告他这是危险的。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来源于以前看到的一篇忘了名字的Thramsay漫画，这个故事只是把漫画译成了文字。

又是出海的一天。  
Ramsay一边盯着那根从船边伸出的钓竿，看有没有动静，一边缓缓地划着船，让掉线垂直上下浮动，并且保持适当距离。此时，天已经大亮，淡淡的太阳从海面上生起来，他可以看见远方蓝绿色的地平线上还有其他船只，低低地贴着海面，离海岸不远，横布在海流之中。  
还不够远。他想。  
他划着船，不去看左手边的太阳，而是俯视海水，看那几根笔直吹入黑魆魆的峡谷中的掉线。太阳越发明亮了，耀眼的阳光照在海面上，平静的海面将阳光反射到他的眼睛里。金币在一百英里一下闪闪发光。  
此时眼前只能看见两三条船，它们与天空上大朵大朵迅速移动的浮云相比显得很低矮，远在近岸的海面上。  
Ramsay深吸一口气。  
这处海中的峡谷是渔民对这片海域认识的边缘。再往前去，穿过峡谷，据说居住着吃人的人鱼群。这些人鱼们行动迅速，无声无息，如同白色的幽灵一样随着海波漂浮，没人看过他们真实的样子。最好的证据就是在这之前，经过这里的航船没有一条回来。  
可是，渔民们也说，人鱼肉是无价之宝。要想见到人鱼，要用金币去钓。  
Ramsay曾经见过这里的人鱼。  
柔软的棕色短发，银白的鱼尾。他第一次见到他是在那条人鱼越出水面的时候，在最后一缕阳光的照射下，他呈现出金子般的色泽。  
他夺走了他的金币。出现得快，消失得也快。  
而今天，他要再试一次。  
太阳升起来已经过了两个小时，他朝东方望去不再感到那么刺眼了。一只军舰鸟展开长长的黑色翅膀，在他前方的天空中盘旋飞翔。那只鸟骤然急转而下，斜着后掠的翅膀，接着又开始盘旋。  
原本闲散地靠在船㭏的Ramsay突然跳起，拉过鱼线向上收缩。他感到金币破开水流的冲击，经过不同的海水层时的阻力是不同的。海水中的浮游生物受到刺激发出一颗颗如同萤火虫般细碎的光泽，在金币拖过的地方闪闪发亮。  
一百英尺的水下似乎什么都没有，又似乎有什么若隐若现。  
阳光穿透深蓝的海水。金币“”地一声飞出水面，撞在船腹上落进船篷中。  
一个棕色的脑袋在下一秒露出水面。Ramsay无暇顾及掉在船上的金币。阳光下，它愈发明亮了。  
Ramsay陡然发现人鱼的眼睛竟然是琥珀色而非他想象之中邪恶的黑色。  
在那一刻的对视中，他猛地伸出手臂扼住了他的咽喉，将人鱼背对自己强拖上船。那条巨大的鱼尾摇摆个不停，打在腿上火烧般地痛。海水浸湿了他的衣裤，人鱼的力气比他想象之中远要大得多。他们一起倒在船上，在冒着腥味的鱼网与铁钩见厮打。  
Ramsay的指尖碰到一只船桨。愤怒使他失去了理智，他用尽全身的力气将木桨打向他的头。船桨断裂成两片，挣扎不止的怪物不再动作，他痛苦地呻吟了一声，接着不在声响银色的鱼尾一抽抽地抽动着。  
Ramsay朝后退了退，靠在船边大口喘息。  
现在他必须得走了。静谧下来的海峡让人不寒而栗。浅水中看不见一条活物，Ramsay打了个寒颤，仿佛船下正有无数双黑色的眼睛透过海水注视着他。  
他找到另一只船桨，费力地站起。  
他想着只要回到村庄，只要砍下他那条漂亮的鱼尾，只要将这条人鱼卖出手，只要，只要……只要这样，他便能成为富豪，拥有自己的岛屿与城堡，俨然像个真正的领主。他想着想着，心中的不安消除了些许，手上却更加急促起来。他真希望自己船上还有一只备用的船桨，好让他滑得快些、再快些。  
他看见了他来时的路。巍峨的青山上覆盖着皑皑白雪，上空的云彩已经散了，变成一缕一缕的青烟。海水颜色深暗，阳光在水中变幻莫测，无数星星点点的浮游生物在阳光的照射下全部消失不见了。Ramsay的眼中只呈现出蓝色的海水，与一只孤独的桨。  
水流再次下沉，他感到汗水从他背后流淌下来。视线之中隐约出现了一片白帆，Ramsay稍稍松了口气，不安地再次往船下看了一圈。没有，仍是什么都没有。绿色的水藻从船下静静地飘过。  
我可以就这么随波逐流，他想，睡上一会儿。这里里海峡已经很远了，他只要再划上一个钟头就能看到熟悉的海岸。他们不会冒险来到这么远的地方。  
他注视着平静的海水，就在这时，他发现他的船猛然一沉。  
Ramsay回过头，一条闪烁的鱼尾啪地打向了他的脸。  
他想惊叫，可只发出了半声。他失去平衡，黑色的海水瞬间没过他的头顶，他呛出肺中为数不多的空气。  
正午的太阳将海水晒得暖暖的。他这么想着，坠入深邃不知尽头的海底。海面的光芒离他越来越远，他想浮水，可四肢怎么也使不上劲。  
一条冰冷的鱼擒住了他。晕头转向之中他感到他的头发柔软得像水草。仿佛害怕惊吓到他似的，人鱼的嘴唇轻轻碰了碰Ramsay的侧颈。  
Ramsay伸手按下飘到他鼻尖前的短发，对方则张开口咬住他的颈脖。  
没有预期中的疼痛。  
Ramsay任由海水将自己送到世界的任何地方。他不在乎他的船与船上的金币了。在一片幽暗中他勉强睁开被海水糊住的眼睛，他看见两条巨大的鱼尾。一条银白，一条纯黑。  
他动了动他的腿，或者说，尾巴，将它们与人鱼的紧紧缠绕。


End file.
